leyendas tenebrosas del Perú
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: El miedo es una de las emociones más primitivas y poderosas, por lo que las narraciones de horror y espanto son tan antiguas como la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

Leyendas tenebrosas del Perú

El miedo es una de las emociones más primitivas y poderosas, por lo que las narraciones de horror y espanto son tan antiguas como la humanidad. Ese es el caso de las leyendas, relatos que suelen tener como componente central la presencia de seres sobre naturales. Por lo general, los fenómenos que narran forman parte crucial de la manera de ver e interpretar el mundo de las comunidades de donde provienen.

Las criaturas que las protagonizan, por su horrible apariencia o sus macabras costumbres causan inquietud y terror. Algunos fueron castigados por realizar actos que son considerados pecados terribles y otras persiguen a aquellos que los cometen.

En el Perú hay una gran tradición fantástica; por ello, existen innumerables leyendas: algunas son originarios de nuestro país, mientras que otras son producto del mestizaje entre elementos nativos y extranjeros.

******************************** Aeropuerto de Cajamarca- Perú**************************

Catorce caballeros se encontraban en las bancas de espera esperando que el guía se dignara en aparecer…

Como cuanto más va a demorar?- pregunto impaciente Afrodita- ya llevamos aquí media hora y nada que se digna en aparecer…-

Según lo que nos dijo Saori, él nos estaría esperando- comento Camus mientras dejaba deber su libro y miraba a su compañero-

Creo que se me borro la raya de tanto estar sentado-manifestó Mascara poniendo se de pie

Qué forma de hablar es esa Ángelo!- reprendió Shion- compórtense, no me avergüencen también en este país…

Cuando hemos hecho eso?- pregunto un indignado Milo, que estaba junto a Aioria-

No me hagas recordarlo por favor- dijo Shion mientras un escalofrió lo recorría-

Qué clase de recorrido creen que Saori haya preparado para nosotros?- cambio de tema Saga

Mmmm no se y tampoco quiero imaginármelo, de seguro algo que nos haga arrepentirnos de haberla extorsionado, por haber participado en la revista- Kanon contesto la interrogante de su hermano-

Tal vez…pero de que nos envió a un lugar hermoso lo hizo- comento Aldebarán

Porque lo dices?- pregunto Aioros

Ah es que el Perú es uno lindo país, aún conserva muchos de sus tradiciones intactas, aparte la flora y la fauna es diversa, los climas…- agrego Aldebarán

Oh, qué bien…me gustará conocerlo- comento Aioria

Qué bueno que pienses así!- una voz se dejo oír- disculpen la tardanza patriarca, caballeros- inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo

Disculpa, eres tu el guía?- Milo se paró de inmediato a saludar a la joven- soy mi…

Sé quién eres, Milo de escorpio- la recién llegada les sonrió- al igual que a todos. Que no me reconocen?- pregunto al ver la cara de desconcierto de los caballeros

Tania?!- Mu fue el primero en darse cuenta- Tania, que sorpresa-

Hola Mu, creí que todos se acordarían de mi pero por lo que veo el único que se acuerda eres tu- los demás se habían quedado sorprendidos por ver a la amazona de lince en ese lugar- Jajaja quiten esa cara, que no se acuerdan que yo soy de este país?- los demás negaros- mmmm que mal chicos…pero eso no importa vamos, debemos comenzar con el recorrido- dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior

No me lo esperaba…- Milo fue el primero en hablar- a dios vacaciones…- comento

Y por qué?- pregunto Camus- si es igual de atolondrada que tu y su maestro- dijo mirándolo

Ese no es el caso, de seguro…que…- Milo miro de reojo a Camus antes de continuar- seguro se nos arma la grade-le susurro a Camus

No lo creo hace medio año que esa historia acabo…-Camus contesto de la misma forma

Que tanto hablan chicos, dense prisa…-Kanon los llamo

Si ya vamos!- Milo tomo su maleta al igual que Camus para seguir a sus compañeros que ya estaban en la salida-

Ya fuera del aeropuerto, Tania los esperaba subida en una furgoneta

Patriarca, caballeros este será el transporte dúrate este mes de recorrido- dijo señalando el vehículo- sus maletas atrás, tomen asiento, abróchense los cinturones…que partimos, primer destino la selva del Perú!- expreso sonriente mientras subía al asiento del conductor

Tani…tu conducirás?- pregunto un temeroso Shura

Sí, porque?- le pregunto con una fingida inocencia-te recuerdo que soy la única que conoce el país- le sonrió con malicia

Adiós mundo cruel…-susurro Shura

Tani, linda me dejas conducir a mi…?- Kanon que estaba en el asiento del copiloto pregunto-

mmmm….no!- dijo sonriéndole- tal vez luego, por ahora vamos al hotel o tal vez quieren ir a darse un baño?- pregunto mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor

Porque preguntas que el hotel no tiene duchas?- pregunto Mu

No, lo que pasa es que por el camino queda los baños del inca…-todos la miraron con cara de no entiendo- uff…para llegar a la ciudad de Cajamarca debemos pasar por una ciudad llamada los baños del inca. En ese lugar hay aguas termales, las cuales son curativas aparte de que te relajan…desean ir?- pregunto una vez más-

Aguas termales…si, me encantaría ir- Afrodita contesto por todos

En marcha entonces!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que las historias que serán narradas….**

Camino hacia el terror

Camino hacia los baños de aguas termales…

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy…con mucho que ver y vivir…con cielos azules andando voy a un lugar así soñaba con ir…- Milo y Aioria cantaban…- que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy que me gusta cada instante aquí…-

Por fa alguien cállelos…mis oídos, no lo soportan mas…-Camus, pidió suplicante mientras cubría sus oídos

Hay Camus no seas amargado, además la canción es perfecta para el momento- hablo Aioros, que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción - linda canción chicos…

Ya Aioros, no los alientes a seguir con esos alaridos- Shura que estaba en la misma condiciones que el francés pedía a su compañero de asiento

Que amargados…- dijo Aioros

Shion, antiguo maestro hagan algo, ya no lo soporto…- Dita se unía al francés y español

… ni la lluvia caer, me va a cambiar…el sol siempre vuelve a salir…- canturreaban el patriarca y Docko que ni caso le hicieron al sueco-…sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va encantar…

Ustedes también?- Dita miro con decepción a los mayores

Ven, hasta el patriarca y el maestro están contentos con la canción- hablo Aioros antes de unírseles

Mu, Alde…Shaka?- Dita vio a los mencionados que al igual que Aioria y Milo cantaban- también ustedes…uf…como te envidio…-susurro al ver a su amigo DM dormir tranquilamente a su lado- si que tienes el sueño pesado…

Jajaja- Kanon reía al ver la cara de sufrimiento, frustración y molestia de sus compañeros- Jajaja ya lo tenias planeado, no?- pregunto a su compañera que sonreía igual que él, la cual asintió- lo sabia… te enseñamos bien…Jajaja

Na…eso lo aprendí yo solita… Jajaja- la amazona rio- sabía que mi maestro y Milo se pondrían a cantar esta canción si se las ponía…tienen un niño interno, muy desarrollado…-

Si…no hay duda de ello…-Saga se asomo desde atrás- sabia que esto era obra tuya…se me hacia raro que la canción se repitiera…-sonrió- cuando Camus, Dita y Shura lo sepan…despídete Jajaja-

No lo creo…Jajaja- dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor-mírenlo ustedes mismos –dijo antes de volver a mirar al frente, ambos gemelos miraron hacia tras, encontrándose con que Camus, Shura, DM (que ya estaba despierto por el ruido) y Afro se habían unido a los demás y ahora cantaban de lo mas alegres- como dicen si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles…Jajaja- rieron la amazona y los gemelos

…unos minutos después…

Halo?...- la amazona contesto el móvil mientras conducía-Dennis…aja…-la amazona hablaba mientras esquivaba los autos - pero… y ahora?

Atena, que eh hecho?...- Shura con cada movimiento brusco del auto se sobre saltaba mas- cuidado!- grito al ver un camión que venía de frente a ellos, el cual Tania esquivo de milagro- hay…hay…- lloriqueaba, causando las risas de los demás que eran mal disimuladas…

Imbécil!-grito la amazona refiriéndose al conductor del camión-no a ti no, a otro...no los se…tú crees?...mmmm…shhhh…era hoy?...mmmm está bien…pero díselo tu…

Ya Shura…tranquilo…- Aioros, trataba de calmar a su amigo- has enfrentado cosas mucho peores y…- Aioros fue interrumpido por el grito de la amazona

NO?! COMO QUE NO, TÚ FUISTE EL IDIOTA QUE NO RESERVO!...- dio un grito antes de parar de golpe el auto, haciendo que todos de sobre saltaran- …bien, vamos para allá entonces…- dijo volviendo a su tono normal y cortando la llamada

Esta es más bipolar que Saga- comento bajito Afro a lo cual Ángelo afirmo

Patriarca, caballeros….- La amazona comenzó a hablar- habido cambio de planes, y me disculpo por eso…aunque no es mi culpa… SI NO DEL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO!- nuevamente ese cambio-

Que pasa lince?- pregunto serio Shion…pero habla sin alterarte, hablo al ver la intensión de la amazona de gritar

Ah…pues a mi hermano se le olvido hacer reservaciones en el hotel y no hay habitaciones…-

Ya veo…-Shion se puso a pensar- y no es posible conseguir habitaciones?

Mmmm pues vera estamos en época de más visitas extranjeras…así que no hay- explico, antes de mirar a los demás caballeros que la miraban atentos- pero…podemos ir a la hacienda de mis padres…-agrego rápidamente al ver la cara de desilusión de sus superiores-

Entonces, cual es el problema?- pregunto Docko

La verdad ninguno…bueno…- la amazona empezó a juagar con sus manos- verán con mi familia no hay problema, ellos saben quienes son pero…

Pero…?- pregunto saga-

Mmmm hoy, mi abuela nos visita y esta media loca Jajaja- rio ante lo dicho-siempre trata de asustar a los visitantes, así que les contara cosas raras…- agrego para luego mirar la reacción de los caballeros-

A es eso, no te preocupes hemos vivido muchas cosas temibles, así que simples historias no nos atemorizan- dijo Kanon

Ah, qué bien!...pero hay otra cosa...- volvió a hablar- no podremos ir a las aguas termales…

Pero porque?!- Afrodita fue el primero en reclamar

Porque no hay tiempo… será para otra…- contesto antes de reprender la marcha-además, ya habrá tiempo cuando regresemos…

Bueno…que más da…-dijo resignado Afrodita

**N/A: hola, espero este capítulo les haya gustado… se que demore mucho pero me ha surgido muchos asuntos importantes… y bueno ¬¬… y ahora que lo recuerdo no eh descrito ah Tania de lince…Jajaja**

**Tania de lince: una joven de cabello castaño, ojos plomos claro y piel blanca, de 1.65 de altura…y es alumna de Aioria de leo (recuerden ella es cajamarquina por eso es de ese aspecto, pues los que son naturales de esa ciudad son así…)**

**Bien sin más espero sus comentarios en un MP o review…gracias por leer…**


	3. La Colpa

**los personajes de este finc no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco las historias y lugares que se mencionan en esta...**

* * *

**La colpa**

Cuanto falta para llegar…- pregunto Kanon-

Unos 15 minutos…- contesto la amazona- primero tenemos que pasar por el arco, luego una carretera de unos 5 minutos, para por fin llegar a la casa…-explico

Como se llama este lugar?- pregunto saga, que iba mirando por la ventana-

La colpa-contesto-

La colpa, que nombre tan extraño y que significa?- cuestiono Kanon

No se…nunca le pregunte a mis padres- respondió- pero creo que así se llama desde antes…- agrego encogiéndose de hombros

Ese es el arco, del que hablas?- pregunto Milo, señalando a un arco blanco que llevaba en la parte semicircular, unas letras que decían "la colpa"-

Si, es ese…- dijo la lince- aquí empieza la hacienda-

Qué bueno, ya me cansaba de ver solo arboles y vacas…- comento DM-

Pues para tu mala suerte la seguirás viendo, porque Cajamarca se caracteriza por eso…por el ganado vacuno- le dijo con una sonrisa la amazona- pero, no te preocupes que solo estaremos unas horas, aquí…-

Me gusta el lugar…-Aioros saco la cabeza por la ventada (cual perro en carro)- hace mucho que no sentía un ambiente tan puro y tranquilo-

Verdad que si?, …- comento la amazona-miren ya puedo ver la casa…-todos los caballeros, miraron atentos a la construcción que se levantaba a unos metros. Una muralla blanca con un gran portón de metal en el centro, que dejaba ver atreves de él una casa de dos pisos bastante grande de color blanco-

Fiu…-silbo DM- a que se dedican tus padres?. Porque para tener algo así…-pregunto recorriendo con la mirada el lugar

A la venta de bienes raíces…y otras cosas…- le respondió con desinterés

Me cuesta cree que seas niña rica…no lo pareces y no te comportas como una- le dijo Shura-

Y no lo soy…mis padres, llegaron a tener todo esto cuando tenía 10 años…-le dijo, mientras tocaba el claxon-supongo que por eso no me comporto como una…-

Claro, claro…- comento Afrodita- una niña que llego a tener todo, cuando tenía 10 años de vida…como llegaron a tener todo esto, porque…no es algo pequeño-

Supieron aprovechar sus ideas…-hablo, para luego poner en marcha el auto, ya que el portón se abrió.

Unos minutos después se encontraban ya frente a la enorme construcción blanca. Tania se estaciono frente a la entrada principal…

* * *

Bueno caballeros, antes de bajarse del auto debo decirles algo…- la amazona de desabrochó el cinturón para poder voltear a verlos- les gustan los perros?- interrogado, dejando desconcertados a sus superiores por dicha pregunta- no, me miren así…pasa, que tengo cuatro de ellos y no les gusta los extraños. Pero mientas no se pongan nervioso, mientras los inspeccionan, no les harán nada…- le explico

Estas segura, que no nos atacaran- pregunto Aioros pálido- no me gustan los perros-

Se nota…-Shura que estaba junto a él, se había percatado del cambio de color que sufrió-

Solo no hagan que se enojen…- diciendo eso la Amazona bajo de furgoneta- síganme, veré si mis papas están por acá, para presentarlos y luego les enseño donde dormirán-el grupo entro a la casa. la cual era digna de compararse con la mansión de Saori, pues los detalles eran finos, los cuadros de hermosos paisajes, habían que las paredes blancas lucieran vivas, los muebles de madera dina…en fin la mansión era hermosa…- parece que no están…-comento cruzándose de brazos la amazona- mmmm…iré a buscarlos, por mientras pueden tomar asiento, le diría que pueden ir a pasear…pero si los encuentra uno de mis bebes…-

No, estamos bien…-se apresuro a contestar Shion- no se me antoja, ser mordido…-

Entonces, los dejo…-dicho esto la amazona salió de la sala-

* * *

Linda mansión, la bocaza no tiene nada que envidiarle a Saori- comento Milo

Hasta cuando la trataras, así?- le pregunto molesto Aioria-

Hasta que muera…-contesto burlón Milo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Aioria - ya gata, sabes que lo hago por molestar, aparte que a ella le importa poco…-

Sí, pero estamos en su casa, así que trátala bien…porque no creo que a sus padres les haga gracia, escucharte llamarla así…-le reprendió Docko

Está bien, está bien…-acepto despreocupado-

Tu sabias de esto, hermano?- pregunto Aioros, a lo cual Aioria negó-no, pero si fuiste su maestro?-

Pero eso no significa que supiera todo de ella…-contesto con simpleza- solo sabía que tenía cinco hermanos, un hombre y cuatro mujeres. Que sus padres la habían educado en casa por lo de sus poderes y…-

Que no le gustaba que le dijeran extraña…-agrego Camus-

Si, exacto…-afirmo a lo dicho por acuario- nada más, bueno una que otra cosa, pero nada de esto…-

Si que está ubicada en un lugar bastante apartado…- comento Saga- a una hora de la ciudad-

Supongo que les gusta la tranquilidad, no?- opino Kanon- yo también haría mi hogar lejos del bullicio de la ciudad…-

Ángelo, deja eso ahí…-reprendió Afrodita a su amigo que sostenía una pequeña escultura de un hombre montado en un caballo que estaba parado de dos patas-no te enseñaron a no coger lo que no es tuyo…-

Ya lo dejo…no sé porque tanto escándalo- se quejo el canceriano a la vez que dejaba la escultura- solo quise verlo…-

Ya vieron…-la voz de Shura de dejo escuchar- siempre quise tener uno…- hablo ilusionado, mientras en sus brazos sostenía aun cachorro de labrador-que lindo y suave…que mono…-Shura acariciaba al pequeño animal con adoración-

Shura, si hay un bebe…eso significa que…- Docko, miro con pánico a los dos perros que aparecían tras Shura- shu…Shura…mejor déjalo…- aconsejo, a lo que el español, volteo lentamente, encontrándose con los padres de pequeño, que lo miraban como su futuro juguete-

Ayuda…-susurro Shura antes de correr con sus compañeros, llevándose con él al pequeño cachorro, por lo que los padres lo siguieron dispuestos a destrozarlo…-

Shura eres un…- las palabras de DM, murieron en su garganta, al ver como los animales se lanzaban sobre ellos-…

Que paso?...-pregunto un desconcertado Shura abriendo los ojos- creí que íbamos a morir destrozados…-

Agradécele a Mu que detuvo a los perros antes de que nos hicieran sus nuevos juguetes- respondió Shion- y ya quédense quietos…que van a ser que me de un infarto…-les reprendió

* * *

Patriarca, caballeros…- la voz de Tania rompió el silencio que se había formado después de incidente con los perros- pero que…- la amazona miro sorprendida a sus dos perros que estaban inmovilizados aun lado de los visitantes y a Shura cargar el cachorrito- que les hicieron a chispa y Zeus? Y tú qué haces con Minos?- pregunto la amazona con notable molestia-

Zeus, Minos?...quien nombra a si a sus mascotas?- pensaron lo caballeros-

No fue mi intención, solo quise detenerlos para que no nos atacaran- Mu hablo por los demás- discúlpame no quise dañarlos-

Va…Mu, sabes que no me voy a molestar contigo…eres un extorsionador- dijo ella antes de arrebatarle el animal de las manos del español para luego acercarse a los perros adultos- ya quítales eso…no les atacaran, si no les ordeno-Mu libero a los animales, que se mantuvieron quietos ante su dueña- ven…ellos no atacan, si no se los provoca…que les hicieron?- interrogo

Shura, cogió a su cachorro- acuso Kanon- y el muy idiota, en lugar de dejarlo huyo con el pequeño-

Shura…- susurro la chica antes de levantarse y llamar a sus demás animales- Carlitos, coco, oso- grito la amazona y luego silbo para que en unos instantes después aparecieran dos labradores adultos más y un pastor alemán- como me gustaría entregarte a mis bebes, estoy segura que les encantaría jugar un rato contigo…- ante esa palabras el capricornio paso saliva- pero…no lo haré…bueno hasta que no me des motivos-

Em…yo solo quería verlo…-Shura puso los ojos llorosos, cual niño regañado-nunca tuve uno y me emocione al verlo…- hablo derramando lagrimas-

Está bien, está bien…ten puedes cargarlo- acepto la lince, entregándole el cachorro- ahora, mis bebitos conozcan a mis compañeros y amigos…-a lo dicho por su ama los cinco perros se acercaron a los catorce caballeros y los olfatearon- son amigos, así que nada de morder…a medos que yo de los ordene, entendieron…-y como si los animales entendieran, movieron sus colas- ahora lindos, pueden irse…- a la orden los cinco animales se retiraron-

Creí que me iban a comer…- expreso en suspiro Milo- que animalitos los tuyos bocazas-

Primero mis animales no comen por querías y segundo, no me provoques…que te lanzo a que te hagan su juguete- amenazo la lince

Porquería yo…- Milo se indigno- óyeme…óyeme…-

Cállate, Milo, tu comenzaste así que no te hagas el ofendido- defendió Shura a la amazona

Ay sí, claro…ahora la defiendes solo por que dejo cargar al cachorro- contesto molesto

Pregunta…-Shaka hablo por primera vez después de haber pisado esa casa- Zeus, Minos?, quien le pone esos nombres a sus mascotas?- pregunto lo que todos querían preguntar

Mis hermanas…- respondieron con simpleza- les gusto la idea de nombrarlos así…

Ya entiendo…y que paso, porque demoraste?-volvió a preguntar el rubio-

Es que fui a buscar a mis padres y hermanos por toda la casa, pero no están…así que creo que salieron, y el muy tarado de mi hermano no me dijo…pero ya verá cuando regrese- explico la joven- así que vamos los acomodo en los cuartos de visita y después vemos como le explico a mis padres, aunque si mi hermano no quiere morir ya le debe haber dicho…-hablo mientras salía rumbo a la furgoneta- bajen sus maletas, que les daré las habitaciones del 1 al 7-

Del 1 al 7?- pregunto Saga- compartiremos cuarto?- dijo desilusionado-

Por mi les doy cuarto personal, pero si lo que me dijo mi hermano es cierto…estoy segura que tendremos visitas y como la habitación de huéspedes cuenta con dos camas, pues…no creo que les guste compartir habitación con alguien desconocido, no?- les miro esperando respuesta-

No, compartimos cuarto-contesto Saga, a lo que los demás asintieron-

Entonces, síganme…ah! Y por favor cuando salgan de sus cuartos, póngale seguro…porque si vienen mis engendros primos, estoy segura que encuentran su cuarto un desastre- los caballeros la miraron sorprendidos, pues la joven se había referido a sus sobrino como engendros- y no me miren así, que si los conocen opinaron lo mismo…ahora vengan, que me muero de hambre, así que mientras ustedes arreglan sus cosa yo preparo el desayuno…

Desayuno?...Tania, si n te has dado cuenta es medio día…- dijo Camus mirando su reloj- ya seria almuerzo, no crees?

No, yo aun no desayudo y no puede haber almuerzo sin desayuno…-contesto- llegamos, esta es la zona de visitas…hay 20 habitaciones-

Y para que tantas?- pregunto Shion, mirándola –

Porque somos una familia abundante y cuando viene a visitarnos de quedan por unos días…-explico- ahora señor, Shion les dejo las siete llaves de las habitaciones, usted sabrá como los organiza. Y por cierto no se preocupen, cada habitación, tiene su baño y ducha propia, así que no tendrán que compartirlo más que con su compañero de cuarto…eso es todo, voy a ver qué hago para el desayuno…-dicho esto la amazona se esfumo-

Parece un hotel- dijo Docko- mira que nos dio llaves de la habitación y cada una está enumerada…-miro las puertas que tenían un número-

Grupos de dos…-dijo Shion a lo cual se formaron los caballeros- uno se hará cargo de la llave de la habitación, así que escojan al responsable…bien, ahora el responsable debe estirar la mano para entregársela- dicho esto Shion paso entregándole las llaves a los responsables-ahora entren y arreglen sus pertenencias…y por favor, por favor-casi implora Shion- no hagan destrozos- dicho esto los caballeros ingresaron a la habitaciones-

* * *

**Habitación 1- Saga y Kanon- Saga se hace cargo de la llave**

**Habitación 2- Aioros y Shura- Aioros se hace cargo de la llave**

**Habitación 3- Camus y Milo- es obvio que Camus se hace cargo de la llave (ni loco Shion le da la llave a Milo)**

**Habitación 4- Shion y Docko- Shion se hace cargo de la llave**

**Habitación 5- Shaka y Mu- Shaka se hace cargo de la llave**

**Habitación 6- Aldebarán y Aioria- Aldebarán se hace cargo de la llave (Aioria, otro que ni loco Shion le entrega la llave)**

**Habitación 7- DM y Afrodita- Afrodita se hace cargo de la llave **

* * *

_**N/A: hola, hace tiempo que no actualizaba este finc, pero espero recompensarlo con este capítulo largo…espero les guste y me dejen su opinión…besos y gracias por leer…**_


	4. el viejo Molino

**Los personajes de saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo los uso para crear una historia.**

**Las historias narradas en este finc, así como lugares y personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear algo con que entretener.**

* * *

**EL VIEJO MOLINO**

**PARTE I**

Y que haces?- pregunto Aioros, que entraba a la cocina, cargando en brazos al cachorro-

Ah, pues…algo que solía preparar a mi maestro cada que podía…espero les guste- contesto sin dejar de mirar la sartén en donde fría una "tortilla"- ya termino, de acomodar sus pertenencias?

Si, no trajes muchas…-

Veo que trajo a Minos, se lo pudo quitar a Shura…parece que se encariño con el pequeño…-comento al ver al cachorro en brazos de arquero

Fue difícil, pero al final lo logre…no sé que apego a estos animalitos- sonriendo le contesto- me parecen mas lindos los gatos…-

Pues ah de ser por que cuido a uno...- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, al referirse a su maestro-

Jajaja…tiene, razón…jajaja…-Aioros rio de buena gana-

Me hace un favor?- la amazona pidió, a lo que el castaño asintió- puede avisarles a los demás que el desayuno ya esta listo-

Claro, voy a por ellos…-diciendo esto el caballero de la novena casa se retiro

* * *

****************unos minutos después**********

Los caballeros se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de la enorme casa, esperando por que los alimentos fueran servidos.

En serio no deseas que te ayude?- volvió a preguntar Saga a la amazona la cual negó-

Son mis invitados, no se preocupen…- le contesto con una sonrisa- además de que es un honor para mi que todos los de la orden dorada prueben lo que cocino, haber si les gusta o no….aparte de que resistirán mas….- esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- su organismo debe ser mas fuerte, así que no morirán intoxicados….jajaja- rio escandalosa, al ver la car de sus superiores- jajaja….no se preocupen, no cocino tan mal y eso se los pude decir mi maestro…- dijo mirando Aioria, el cual le sonrió-

Si tu lo dices…- susurro Kanon por lo bajo-

De que es la sopa?- pregunto Afrodita una vez que los platos se sirvieron-

De yerba buena y Paico- contesto Aioria, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros- que?, algo debía aprender, no…- bufo molesto por las miradas incrédulas de los demás- además de que yo la eh comido…-

No te enojes, hermano, solo nos sorprende de que sepas de que esta cocinada- Aioros, trato de calmar a su pequeño hermano- y que hay de esto, que tipo de queso es?, no había tenido el placer de comerlo…

Es que no es queso, es quesillo- otra vez el gato sorprendiendo- que?!- pregunto ahora ya molesto por las miradas-

Nada, nada…- Aldebarán, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda- tranquilo…

Y que, les gusta?- pregunto una Tania ilusionada-

Si, esta delicioso- consto Shion amable-

También me gusta…- Saga, le sonrió. Algo así fueron las respuesta de los caballeros, que para sorpresa de todos, hasta Ángelo le había dicho algo amable, pero…

Un asco…- y ahí, estaba el comentario que faltaba, de la persona que faltaba, Milo-Tania, amiga búscate otro oficio…-le dijo con pesadumbre

Que?...- todos voltearon a verlo molestos y es que el comentario había sido cruel, pero conociendo a al amazona esta lo golpeaba o insultaba, algo que se había hecho usual desde que se trataron. Pero para su sorpresa la lince, solo bajo la cabeza, agradeció y se marcho dejando un silencio abrumador…-

Y después uno dice porque lo golpeo- bufo Camus- dime, que te costaba ser amable?...

Que imbécil, hasta yo sabia que se debe ser amable…- expreso DM, cruzándose de brazos

Milo, que te cuesta ser amable- Docko lo miro molesto, al igual que todos los demás que negaban con la cabeza-

Pero…- Milo, lo había hecho ese comentario sin intención de molestar a la amazona, además el creía que se lo tomaría como siempre…una provocación o algo, no así…- imbécil, no lo dijiste como debías…- se regaño mentalmente, para luego salir y buscar a la afectada. Dio unos paso buscando el cosmos de la amazona, pero para su mala suerte la muy…lo había escondido- donde demonios se metió- bufo molesto

Me buscas?- la voz de la lince, lo hizo dar un respingón pues sonaba molesto y dolido-

Eh?, si…venia a disculparme por lo dicho- hablo-no, creí que te lo tomaras, así...-

Ya, no importa…jajajajaja…- la amazona, paso de sonar tiste y molesta a reír a mas no poder-

De que te ríes?!- Pregunto molesto- que imbécil, caí!- se regaño nuevamente

Como tu lo dijiste, que imbécil!- concordó la joven mientras le veía- hay no me digas que te creíste eso de la ofendida y dolida…jajaja…Milo, cuantas mas debo hacerte para que aprendas-

… esta me la pagas…- refunfuño molesto el escorpión-

Cuando quieras, lindo, pero a que no caigo- le reto

Apuestas?- pegunto en el mismo tono retador-

Na, eso es para niños…nos vemos- la amazona se alejó riendo

Y después se quejan de por que la maltrato…-expreso con molestia, y siguió el camino tomado por la castaña

* * *

***********sala principal******

Jajaja…-Tania entro riendo, haciendo que los que ahí estaban se voltearan a verla- jajaja…que le dijeron?-

Nos hiciste participar en tu juego sin darnos cuenta, cierto?- Camus, suspiro con cansancio-

No creí que lo fueran a hacer…- les contesto acogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, pero dejo de sonreír al ver la molestia en la cara de los demás- está bien, lo siento…y que van a ser?- cambio hábil mente la conversación a la vez que desprendía su cosmos- será mejor que los tranquilice- pensó

Deja de hacer eso…- le amonesto Shion- tu cosmos…- aclaro al ver que la amazona se hacia la desentendida

Jijiji…está bien- acepto y dejo tranquilo su cosmos- me quedo quieta…pero que van hacer?

Que nos recomiendas- acepto por la paz el cambio de tema Shion-

No sé, yo voy a dar una vuelta por la zona de los animales…así que lo que hagan queda a su criterio, por que la casa esta a su disposición, así como toda la hacienda…eso si, la zona noroeste esta prohibida- advirtió

Y se podría saber porque?- un curioso Milo, que recién llegaba, consulto

Porque es prohibido- contesto girándose para verlo- así, que no deben ir y no lo hagan…por seguridad- aconsejo- fuera de eso cualquier lugar…nos vemos luego- se despidió, dejando solos a los 14 hombres

Ya escucharon, nada de meter las narices donde no deben- amenazo Shion- voy a dar una vuelta- aviso antes de salir

Yo voy a ver que animales se tiene en este sitio…me acompañan- ofreció el de sagitario, a lo cual Shura, Aldebarán, Mu y Shaka lo siguieron-

* * *

Quedando solo en la sala Docko, Afrodita, los gemelos, DM, Milo y Camus quedaron en medio de la amplia sala

Mmmm…bueno yo voy ah…alcanzar a Shion- dicho esto el joven-anciano maestro salió

Los veo luego…- afrodita se levanto y salió

Bien, yo voy a ve que hay por la zona prohibida- anuncio Milo, a lo cual DM y Kanon le sonrieron cómplices- me acompañan- el ofrecimiento fue mera invitación, púes Kanon y DM no la necesitaban.

No, se atrevan- y ahí Camus, la voz de la razón hablando- que no entendieron que era lugar prohibido?, ya dejen de meter las narices donde no los llaman- les amonesto

Tranqui…no vamos, hacer nada solo vemos y ya- Kanon hablo relajado- ni que fuéramos a hacer que…para que te alteres-

Saga, di algo…- Camus pidió ayuda del mayor del grupo

Que quieres que diga?, son mas que nosotros…lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarlos y evitar que hagan algo-

Que?, Saga…- Camus, miro al gemelo el cual tenia el semblante serio- tienes razón, será mejor acompañarlos- dijo después de pensarlo

Entonces, esta decidido…-celebro Milo- ah, y Camus, no trates de ocultar la curiosidad que sientes con eso de que "es mejor acompañarlos", sabes a mi no me engañas y se bien que te mueres de ir al igual que nosotros- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba de los hombros

Y después uno dice por que lo maltratan- pensó Camus

* * *

Y que hay en ese lugar?- Aioria y el grupo de Aioros habían alcanzado rápidamente a Tania

Un molino viejo- contesto la amazona sin mirarlos, pues su vista esta concentrada en los animales que frente a ellos estaban-

Y que hay en ese molino que esta prohibido ir?- esta vez fue Shura el que pregunto

Vinieron a ver los animales o andar de fisgones?-les contesto con otra pregunta

A ambos- contesto Aioros-

Ah!, esta bien les contare…- acepto la joven resignada- es larga así que mejor vamos bajo un árbol- el grupo camino al árbol de ciprés que les indico la amazona y tomaron asiento…

No se desde que tiempo o que fue lo que provoco el nacimiento de ese ser pero…les contare lo que pase yo y mi hermano…-comenzó a decir la amazona seria-Antes de que mis padres empezaran la construcción de lo que ahora ven, este lugar era solo un inmenso terreno de pasto verde, pero había un lugar en el cual nada había…

_Tenía ocho años y mi hermano diez, cuando mis padres nos trajeron a conocer el lugar. Lindo sin duda y sobre todo un lugar lleno de aventuras, juegos y emoción para niños de nuestra edad, así que con el permiso y advertencia de no alejarnos demasiado, nuestros padres nos dejaron ir a recorre el lugar. Caminamos por largo rato, cuando vivos un viejo molino, oscuro y terrorífico a nuestros ojos, pero la curiosidad era fuerte así que no metimos en aquel viejo lugar, ya adentro vimos que esa construcción era algo peculiar…pues, en solo una de la paredes había cuatro enormes ventanas, que eran protegidas por rejas y sin vidrio alguno. El piso de manera que al paso que dábamos desprendían horripilantes crujidos, pero lo que mas llamo nuestra atención era que al pie de ese piso de manera había una laguna o algo así…_

_Mi hermano y yo nos acercamos al final del piso para ve con claridad el fondo de ese lago…pero, no contamos con que este se desprendiera y …mi hermano cayera al fondo, no sabía que hacer, si ir y llamar a mamá y papá o quedarme y buscar la forma de ayudarlo. Estaba desesperaba y ver que mi hermano no salía me alteraba aun más…ya derramaba lagrimas, cuando de la nada el salió, pero…había algo raro en el, por que por mas que lo llame y llame él no me contestaba, solo caminaba hacia la parte mas alejada de ese lugar…no sé que fue lo que me impulso a saltar e ir por el…cuando le tome la mano, esta estaba helada como si de un muerto se tratara, lo jale con todas mis fuerzas, pero o lo movía…hasta que, libere el poder que siempre tenia y que había sido causa de ser llamada extraña, gracias a ello pude jalarlo y se desmayo al instante… así que mientras trataba de llevarlo a una escalera oxidada que estaba al final del piso de madera gritaba para que alguien nos ayudara, ya no tenia fuerza…y cuando ya estaba por desmayar, mi madre entro y nos saco de ese lugar. A Partir de ese momento no supe más, hasta horas después que me desperté en mi habitación, corrí a la de mi hermano...encontrando a mi mamá y hermanas llorar…me acerque y lo pude ver estaba ardiendo en fiebre y apenas y respiraba, comencé a llorar junto el…luego llego mi abuela y…hizo algo, que no se…peer mi hermano despertó, para alivio de todos, pero mi abuela nos dijo que había algo que no estaba bien y eso lo notamos a los días siguientes, pues mi hermano enflaco repentinamente y ya no dormía, decía que una mujer lo llamaba…mi abuela dijo que era un demonio hembra y que llevaba hombres y que quería llevarse a mis hermano…pero ella hizo algo para ayudarlo, al final lo logro…y desde ese momento ese lugar esta prohibido para cualquiera en especial para los hombres…_

…hay algo que no entiendo?- Mu miro con duda a la joven- porque no destruyeron aquel lugar?

No se puede, mi papá desde ese hecho lo quiso demoler, pero todo trabajador que iba decía que no podían y que no querían llevarse una maldición…-contesto esta

Pero porque solo lleva hombres?- Shura abrazo mas al cachorro que aun llevaba cargado

Según mi abuela, los demonios son hembras y machos o mujeres y hombres como sea…así que llevan al que les guste, en este caso a hombres, ya que esta es mujer…- explico

Entonces no daña, ni hace nada a una mujer- concluyo Shaka

Si…-

Entiendo…- Aioria, paso saliva pues el tenia planeado ir a ese lugar cuando nadie lo viera- por eso nos advertiste de no ir…

Así es, es que son hombres y muy guapos a mi opinión- ese comentario sonrojo a mas de uno- y no creo que aquella maldita, este dispuesta a dejarlos pasar…-

* * *

Habían caminado un largo trecho y ahora se encontraban frente aquel viejo lugar…

Un molino…un viejo molino- dijo con decepción DM- va, yo creí que había algo mejor…-

Ya vimos, nos vamos- anuncio Camus, que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna- hay algo en este lugar que no me gusta…-

Tienes razón, chicos, moviéndonos- saga apoyo a Camus pues el también sentía algo extraño en ese lugar

Un momento…-Milo, llamo la atención de los demás- entremos…-

No se puede- negó Kanon, que ya estaba frente a la puerta y sostenía un enorme candado en las manos- lo rompería pero si alguien se entera de que lo hicimos nos matan, aparte de que por algo debe estar cerrado, no?-

Será mejor irnos- insistió Camus- no me gusta nada, de nada esto que estoy sintiendo…-susurro

Esta bien, vamos- acepto Milo. El grupo comenzó a caminar cuando una voz los hizo dar un saltito del susto

Lo sabia, lo sabia…algo me lo decía…-Shion y Docko llegaban, el primero molesto y el otro tratando de calmarlo- les dije que no metieran las narices donde no los llaman pero claro, nunca me hacen caso…-

Calma Shion, no hay de que preocuparse solo vimos, ya nos vamos y…donde esta Milo- Camus interrumpió lo que decía al ver que su amigo ya no estaba

Esta aquí, hace unos segundos y…- Kanon callo al ver el candado que cerraba la puerta tirado en el suelo, sin daño alguno, clara señal de que no fue abierto a la fuerza- debe estar a dentro…-diciendo eso entro corriendo seguido de los demás.

Bicho del demonio, que haces?- DM fue el primero en dar con el pero cuando se trato de acercar un tipo de campo de fuerza se lo impidió- pero que?!- exclamo al ver que Milo caía al fondo de ese lugar, intento nuevamente acercarse pero nada, ese campo se lo impedía- MILO!- grito, haciendo que su demás compañeros se acercaran al lugar donde estaba y también chocaran con la barrera

Que pasa?- pregunto kanon- donde esta Milo?

Cayo al fondo, y hay que me impidió avanzar- explico DM preocupado

Porque no podemos atravesar esta barrera, Shion- Camus miro con desesperación al patriarca

No lo sé, nunca había pasado algo así…-dijo igual de angustiado

* * *

Milo!- Afrodita caminaba por un hermoso jardín, cuando sintió que el cosmo de Milo desaparecía- pero que?!- exclamo para luego correr a la velocidad de la luz al lugar donde sintió desaparecer la cosmo energía de su compañero

* * *

MILO!- exclamaron en coro el grupo de caballeros que estaban con la amazona-

Su cosmos desapareció…- Aioria, miro a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron-

Imbécil!- Tania exclamo con preocupación- Mu llévanos a donde se dejo de sentir su cosmos por favor- a la orden el caballero de la primera casa llevo a sus compañeros a dicho lugar

Una vez que el grupo de Aioros llegaron, se toparon con que sus demás compañeros también estaban ya en ese lugar

Que paso?- Aioros pregunto a sus compañeros que miraban al fondo del lugar con desesperación

Milo, esta en ese lugar y no podemos ayudarlo- Saga respondió

Hay algo que nos impide el paso- completo Kanon

Tania…- Aldebarán volteo a verla, encontrándose que la amazona ya caminaba hacia donde se encontraba milo- que haces?

Se los dije…pero el muy imbécil, no hizo caso…- hablo molesta, mientras un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos- señor Shion, Mu, Shaka, levanten una barrera e impidan que esa maldita los vea, tratare de ayudar a Milo y si lo llega ver tal vez se lo quiera llevar a una de ustedes- dicho esto la amazona se lanzo al lago donde Milo ya caminaba hacia el fondo de aquel lugar…


End file.
